


Wish

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Good bede is good bede, Growing Up, Little Bede has it rough, Orphanage bullies, Rose is a good dad figure, wishing stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: At first, Bede was a lone orphan with nothing but a wish he had long lost hope for. That is until years later after the Chairman lovingly took him in. Bede was given a task to collect these fragments called Wishing Stars.#MyTwilightWingsEpisode
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wish

_"Aw look! He's gonna cry!"_

_"What's the matter Fake Wooloo? Gonna cry to your mummy?"_

_"She's never coming back for you!"_

The young platinum-haired boy yet to reach his two digits seethed from the taunting laughter that rang from outside the corridors. He can't remember when he was last dropped in the Wyndon Orphanage, except his mother, the face he vaguely recalled, had been in tears before she left him here. 

Then that was it. 

The rest of his memories were quashed up beatings and insults from the other kids who picked a bone with him. 

These kids, the boy fought back several times. But in the end, it only earned him timeouts as the bullies seemingly painted halos on their heads. Putting it simply, the boy is a hopeless soul. Without a friend in the world and only the wish of one day, proving to those people wrong that he is his person and not a worthless case. Sadly, with all the torment he had to endure, his wish was long forgotten and gone cold. His life hasn't gotten much better either. But then all that changed when a certain man came to visit the place…

"Hello there. What are you doing all alone?"

It was a kind, fatherly voice. The boy slowly glanced up and found the Galar League head himself; Chairman Rose. The man was on his annual visits to the orphanage which he genuinely loved, mainly because he had a fondness of children. The boy himself was recovering from yet another fight and had resorted to hiding in an empty room by himself. 

The boy stiffened when the chairman gently stroked his back. The motion made him tense for it was far too long since he was touched like this; It reminded him of his mother…

Rose smiled softly at the boy. "I know that look. And I see you just came from a scuffle.. Tell me, what is your name?"

The boy stared up at the chairman, his amethyst eyes glimmering with interest. His mouth gingerly opened to speak his answer.

"M-My name is..."

  
  


_**(Fast-forward to present time…)** _

  
  


"Young Bede? The chairman wishes to see you."

Bede, now on the border of teenagehood, nodded silently at Oleana and beckoned for his Hattena. The little pink pokemon had been gifted to him the very same day Rose took him out of the orphanage. As questionable as it seems for a child to be given a.. sensitive pokemon like this one, Bede didn't care. Hattena is special in his eyes, the first and most trustworthy friend he ever had in ages.

During the walk to Rose's office at the top of Rose Tower, Bede stood silent for the remainder of the elevator ride; The normally quiet Oleana didn't strike up any conversation, so Bede found no reason to chatter. Once at the destination, Oleana stepped aside for Bede to enter the office.

"You wanted to see me, Chairman?"

Rose gently chuckled. "Bede it's just us. You know you can just call me… Ah right silly me, we're still in the office.." He smiled at the slight curve on Bede's lips before continuing. "Anyway, back to the subject. As you know, the gym challenge is coming soon and you're at a considerable age."

Bede hummed slightly. "Yes, I know Chairman." His guardian smiled.

"And I'll have you know, I've been doing some thinking these past few days about you." Rose eyed Bede's Hattena as it nuzzled at the youngster's feet. "You're doing a great job raising Hattena. I can already tell at a glance that you and her have a really close bond. And she's become stronger too! So strong that I think you two should give the challenge a go!"

"...What?" 

Bede's eyes grew wide. Then he saw the envelope in his guardian's fingertips; White paper sealed with a red rose. 

Rose smiled. "See this? I've made my endorsement just for you in case you're interested. I'd love to see you go through the challenge. Why, you might even be lucky enough to beat Leon."

The preteen looked tense at the idea. Him? Winning against Leon? The unbeatable champion that not even the great Raihan can overtake? Bede withdrew, an uncertain look on his face. 

"I.. I don't think I'm ready, Chairman." Murmured the boy. "This is a bit sudden.."

Rose nodded understandingly. "I thought so. Well this envelope's not going anywhere, my boy. If you're ready, you know where to find me." His eyes widened slightly in realisation. "Ah yes, speaking of find.. I have a favour to ask of you Bede. Do you know about Wishing Stars?" 

  
  


_**(Later…)** _

  
  


Finding Wishing Stars, was the task given to him by Chairman Rose.

While Bede was yet to see one up close, he had read all about them during the study sessions he had while growing up. As far as he knew, the Wishing Stars had something to do with the Dynamax and Gigantamax phenomenon and these are built into Dynamax Bands, invented by hers truly. And with these, pokemon can dynamax or gigigantamax in battles. 

Now, the boy is out on his search for said objects and is riding a Flying Taxi to a clearing underneath an open sky. Upon landing, Bede disembarked the cab with Hattena following suit. The cabbie chuckled as he watched the sky.

"Oh look at that? It's sunset already! Any longer and it'll be a perfect time to stargaze!" The cabbie smiled at his passenger. "Well kid, we'll be off! Call me when you need a lift home!"

"Sure." 

Bede watched the taxi fly off before leaving his own way. He and Hattena navigated the field in searching for the stars. Hours into searching but no lucky. The pink pokemon squeaked curiously at her trainer on the go. Bede seemed to understand her and he replied.

"I've read in the books about the Wishing Stars. It said that they fall from the sky. So I thought this is a good place to look..."

"Ten!" Hattena squeaked.

Bede blinked in surprise. "Oh? You're hungry already?" He glanced at the sky that's now orange-purple from incoming dusk. "I suppose it's time we have supper.. Good thing Miss Oleana's packed some for us." He paused as a grumble came from his own stomach, causing Hattena to titter and then tug at his coat. He scoffed at his partner. 

"Alright alright! Let's find someplace to settle down first!" Bede laughed.

Soon the boy and pokemon are sitting on the grass eating; Bless Oleana for packing good ingredients that Bede was able to make curry out of using the equipment he brought. By the time they are finished with supper, the sky's already darkened from dusk. The night canvas is already littered with glimmering stars. Bede stared upwards with great awe from where he laid down.

"I never thought that the night sky would be this beautiful. It's been ages since I last saw something like this…" 

"Ten?" Hattena squeaked curiously.

Bede sighed. "It's four years before I was placed in the orphanage. Mother used to take me to see the stars a lot. They weren't as clear as this, but it's still something.." 

Hattena looked at her trainer as Bede continued.

"Until the chairman came, I had nothing. Mother was gone, I felt a part of me was gone with her. I had nobody to turn to. I had to suffer all those years alone." Bede sighed. "Oh, how I used to wish upon those stars. As childish as it is, I kept doing it out of hope that one day.. My wishes will really come true."

"Ten, Tenna?" 

"Want to know what I wished for? Hm. I suppose it's safe to reveal to you Hattena.. What I wished for, is to make myself known. Get a chance to prove that I, Bedivere Charoite Rose, existed with a place and purpose in the world. And that I'm not some worthless.. Piece of trash that's thrown out never to be used again.."

The boy's heart clenched at his words and Hattena sensed her trainer's emotions, judging by her quick reaction in calming him down. Bede scooped his pokemon close. 

"Thank you. I'm alright now." Bede said before looking around and then at the sky some more. He sighed in defeat and stood up hopelessly. "Oh it's getting quite late. Looks like we might not find the wishing stars tonight. Maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow someplace else. Let's go home, Hattena."

With that being said, Bede pulled out his phone to dial the cabbie. But before he could press a button, Hattena suddenly squeaked wildly and jumped in place much to Bede's concern. 

"What's the matter?"

"Ten! Hattena!" 

The little pokemon squealed as she raised her head upwards to the sky. Bede followed her gaze and he gasped upon seeing the multiple streaks of glowing pink shoot across the dark sky. The small comets landed a metre before the two and Bede could make out the slight smoke steaming out from not one, but five or six of whatever just landed.

"It can't be.." 

Bede ran towards the site. Then to his utter astonishment and awe, he had found an actual Wishing Star. Five of them with the other four scattered farther around. Hattena plucked those up and put them in a little pile at Bede's feet. The teen was studying the one he held. It wasn't that hot to the touch and Bede felt accomplishment swell within him.

"This is it.. An actual Wishing Star! Hattena we found them! We found them!" He cried jubilantly. "Now we just need to go back to Wyndon and-!"

"Bede! There you are!"

The boy and pokemon turned to find Rose running up to them with a relieved look. The three were joined by the cabbie, the same one who brought Bede here and he had taken the chairman as the man was fretting, looking for his ward when Bede failed to return before dark.

Moments later, a flying taxi can be seen flying over Galar as Rose and Bede are on their way back to Rose Tower. Tired from the ordeal, Bede was resting against the chairman's shoulder trying to keep his eyes open while Hattena snoozed on his lap. Rose smiled softly while stroking his ward's platinum curls.

"Boy, you should've seen the shooting stars while we were flying to the Wild Area! They were glowing pink!" The cabbie said through the speaker, making Rose's eyes widen and Bede blink in tiredness.

"Shooting stars?" Rose questioned.

Bede nodded. "They were Wishing Stars, Chairman. First time seeing.. And I found them." He whispered the last sentence before showing Rose the four fragments he held in his hand. 

Rose's heart melted. "Well I must say, that's very impressive Bede. I think you're ready for the challenge." He paused to chuckle. "You know, it's said that Wishing Stars only fall before those who have true wishes in their hearts. Not many get that.." He tilted his head slightly. "Did you have one in particular?"

The boy didn't reply at first. And then he managed a smile at his guardian. "Yes, I did have one wish.." His slowly closing eyes glimmered with the passing lights of Wyndon down below as he murmured. "And it is a wish that came true..." 

"Oh really? What did you wish for Sonny? … Uh, hello?" Came the cabbie's voice.

No response from Bede. Meanwhile Rose was tutting softly towards the cabbie while he kept one arm around the sleeping preteen right beside him.


End file.
